


Legacy of a Shinobi

by Randomana83



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: Your journey is now finished with you ending up with the love of your life. Now you're passing on the torch to your son. It's now (S/n)'s turn to know what it means to be a shinobi.





	1. (S/n) (l/n) of the Sand

“Long ago, there were these four awesome heros who saved the world. They stopped a evil goddess who wanted to steal chakra and rule the world. Among the four heroes is (f/n) (l/n). She was known as the Fortune Teller of the Hidden Leaf. (F/n) can see the future and know just about everything about anyone she sees. After the war, she married the Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara. By the way, Gaara is crazy strong even as a young age. And guess what? They're both my parents and they're awesome.”

“(S/n)...”

“In conclusion, that means I'm awesome.”

“(S/n).”

“What?”

“Where are you going with this?”

Shino is staring at (s/n) with an unamuse look and the rest of the class sharing confuse looks.

“The point of the story is even though I'm a new student, I'm gonna be the strongest shinobi in this generation!” (S/n) declares.

“Um (s/n), I just wanted you to introduce yourself in front of the class.” Shino reminded.

“That's exactly what I did.” (S/n) says.

Shino sighs and facepalms.

“Just have a seat.”

(S/n) nods and took an empty seat next to a boy with curly blonde hair and hetrochromic eyes. The right side is orange and the left is silver. The boy turns around.

“Are you really the son of (f/n) and Gaara?” The boy asked.

(S/n) smiles proudly and points at himself.

“Yep. The name's (s/n) (l/n) of the Sand. Please to meet you.”

“Cool, I wish my parents are awesome as yours. My name's Emblem Hikari.” He introduces.

(S/n) shooks his hand and the two boys begin to talk during the whole lessons. I already know everything in this lessons thanks to Dad's tutoring, (S/n) thought.

After the bell rang for recess, the whole class gather around (s/n). They begin to ask tons of questions to the small boy.

“Can you see into the future?”

“Can you control sand?”

“Can you control iron?”

“Is your mother still a Fortune Teller?”

“Are you as strong as your brother?”

The poor nine year old is being push back by his classmates. Emblem steps in and push their classmates back.

“Please, one at a time. I'm sure (s/n) can do all the stuff you said.” Emblem said. “Go ahead, (s/n).

(S/n) nervously gulps and raised his arm up. He tried to pull out the iron from the ground, but nothing happened. He does it again, but again, nothing happens.

“I can't.” (S/n) sighs and sank down his head.

His classmates, minus Emblem laughs at him.

“You have no talent!”

“I bet you're adopted!”

“Liar liar pants on fire!”

(S/n) covers his ears and shut his eyes. I'm the son of The Fortune Teller and The Kazekage! I'll show them!, He thought. Emblem gently places his hands on (s/n)'s arm.

“I'm sure you're just a late bloomer! I haven't unlock my clan’s signature move!” Emblem chirps.

“But that's just it, my older brother Shinki is the adopted one and he can control iron and sand. Why can't I do it?” (S/n) let's out.

“Everyone's different, (s/n). Some start out earlier and others have to wait. But the strongest were always the weakest in their youth. I'm sure that will be us!” Emblem exclaims.

(S/c) felt hope rushed throughout his body and smiles.

“Thanks for giving me hope, Emblem.”

“That's what Bros are for.”

The two new friends laughed and went to spare with each other. Unbeknownst to the academy, a mysterious person wearing an Akatsuki robe is spying on the (h/c) hair boy. Sharingan follows the boy's figure and at the monkey bars where it's now curved. Another shadowy figure joins the mysterious person.

“Well?” It asked.

“It's him.” The other confirmed.

The shadowy figure licks its lips and smirk.

“Let's bring our plan to action.

School has just ended and (s/n) is waiting for his brother to pick him up. He felt a tap on his shoulder to see it's Boruto smiling at him.

“Hey Boruto.” (S/n) greeted.

“You're waiting for Shinki?” Boruto asks.

(S/n) nodded his head. Boruto gives him a sympathetic smile and patted his head.

“Looks like you're gonna be disappointed when I tell you the bad news.” Boruto says. “Shinki told me he's staying behind to practice.”

“But it's our first day living here in this village. How can he leave me by myself?” (S/n) whines.

“You're not alone, I'm here and so will my mom and sister.” Boruto assures.

“What about Uncle Naruto?”

Boruto reassuring face morphs into a scowl making (s/n) raise his eyebrow.

“That shitty old man is never home. Forget about him.”

“O-okay…”

The two of them went home in awkward silenced. When (s/n) saw the house around the corner, he picked up the pace. All he wants to do is take a nap and hopefully he'll wake up to see Shinki home.

“(S/n)!”

Both Boruto and (s/n) turned around to see the heterochromic boy waving.

“Hi Emblem!” (S/n) waves back.

Emblem crosses the street to them.

“You didn't tell me we were gonna be neighbors!” Emblem exclaims.

“That's because you didn't told me you live across the street from the Hokage.” (S/n) says.

Boruto steps between the two young boys.

“(S/n), who is this?” He asks.

“That's my new friend Emblem Hikari. We were in the same class together.” (S/n) explains.

Boruto nods his head in understanding and headed inside.

“Is it just me, but did Boruto looked annoyed when I mention his dad?” Emblem questioned.

“You're not the only one thinking about that. He scowled when I asked about Uncle Naruto.” (S/n) agrees.

The wind blows making the scene dramatic. (S/n) said goodbye to his new friend and went inside the house. He passes Hinata who's cooking dinner.

“Welcome, (s/n)? How was your first day?” Hinata greeted.

“It was okay, I guess. I made a new friend.” (S/n) shrugged.

“How wonderful!” Hinata exclaims. “Dinner will be done in an hour, so please bear with it.

“Take your time!” He yells as he runs up the stairs.

As soon as he saw his bed, he immediately plops down and stares at the picture at the drawer. It's the picture of his family from a couple years ago. (S/n) already misses his parents even if it's only been a day.

He tosses over and stares at the ceiling. Why am I so different from them? Why was I born helpless? I bet mom and dad are disappointed in me, (s/n) thought. He closes his eyes and went to sleep.

But (s/n) is special it just it wouldn't help in battle. When (s/n) sleeps, he doesn't dream, he relives a memory.

You're sitting at a grassy hill reading to (s/n) who's laying on your lap. The wind blows your (h/c) hair gently. Your other son, Shinki comes running towards you with something on his hands.

“Mommy, Mommy, look what I made for you!” Shini exclaims.

You gently pushed (s/n) off your lap and got up.

“Let me see.” You observed.

Shinki's holding a flower origami made out of metal. You couldn't believe that Shinki could control metal at such a young age.

“Oh Shinki, it's beautiful.” You awed.

Shinki blushes at your compliments. (S/n) on the other hand looks jealous.

“I can make you a better one Mommy.” (S/n) declared.

He slammed his palm down and focus on his chakra. (S/n) could feel the iron deep in the soil and tries to pull them out. However, the iron wouldn't come out. You began to worry when beads of seats begin to appear on his (s/c) forehead.

“Honey, stop. You're gonna tired yourself out.” You warned.

But (s/n) didn't listen, he just kept focusing. He eventually feels drowsy and collapses. Shinki was fast enough to catch him.

“Don't feel too bad, little brother. You're just too young to do it.” Shinki assures.

“But weren't you my age when you began to show signs of your kekkei genkai?” (S/n) counteracts.

Shinki opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he couldn't think of a response. You stepped up and grabbed (s/n)'s shoulders.

“I'm sure you'll one day discover your kekkei genkai. Who knows, maybe you've been doing it already and haven't even noticed. That's what happened to me when I discovered mine.” You chirped.

This makes your son smiles and tackles you in a hug. Shinki soon joins in.

“What did I missed?”

The three of you turned around to see your husband smiling warmly at his family.

“Daddy!” Your sons exclaims.

They both ran to their father and tackle him in a hug. Gaara laughs and picks them up. You went up to your husband and place a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey honey, how was the meeting?” You asked.

“Long and boring.” Gaara jokes.

“When can I attend the meetings with you, daddy?” Shinki asked.

You raised your arm to your chest.

“When you're this high.” You answered.

“That would be forever.” Shinki pouted.

“Why would you want to attend meetings? They're so boring.” (S/n) questioned.

Shinki stuck out his tongue to which (s/n) stuck out his in return. This makes you and Gaara laughed.

“Please don't grow up too soon, boys. You got to enjoy your childhood.” Gaara said.

“Yes daddy.”

“(S/n)... (S/n), wake up.”

(S/n) flutter his green eyes open to see a pair of dark green ones.

“Shinki you're home!” (S/n) squeals in joy.

He hugs his big brother.

“I was only gone for a few hours.” Shinki smiles.

“Yeah, but it felt a long time for me.”

“Anyway, Aunt Hinata told me to tell you that dinner's ready.”

“Race ya!” (S/n) zooms off.

Another thing that sets (s/n) off from his family, is his speed. By the time (s/n) got to the table, his jaw drops to see his brother already there at the table.

“H-how?” He stutters.

“It's a secret.” Shinki winks.

“He teleported here.” Himawari reveals.

“Way to blow my cover.” Shinki told her.

“Hey! That didn't count if you teleported. You know I can't do that.” (S/n) complains.

“You said, ‘race ya’. You never said I wasn't allow to use a teleportation jutsu.” Shinki reasoned.

“...Smartass.” (S/n) mumbles.

Hinata comes through serving curry to everyone. Boruto soon joins them to eat. As they're eating, (s/n) noticed that Uncle Naruto hasn't come home.

“When is Uncle Naruto joining us?” (S/n) asked.

It was an innocent question, but this made Boruto clench his chopsticks too hard for them to snap.

“I'm afraid Naruto's busy with paperwork. He usually comes home after bed time.” Hinata explains.

“Does your daddy come home late?” Himawari asked the brothers.

Both of them looked at each other before answering. It was obvious that they're upset that Naruto never comes home for dinner.

“Sometimes. Our fathers are there leader of their village. They sometimes must made sacrifices to make their village safer. When our father calls us that he won't make it back in time for dinner, our mother would still prepare him his food and would take us to his office. Then we surprised him by having dinner at his office.” Shinki answers.

“You should do that for your dad. I always have a good time when I eat at his office. I bet you'll have fun if you do that.” (S/n) suggested.

“Yeah, we should!” Himawari agrees.

Boruto slams his fist at the table making everyone, except Shinki, jump.

“That shitty old man doesn't want to come home to us! So why would he want us to come to him!” Boruto roars.

“Boruto, you know that's not true.” Hinata says.

But Boruto didn't listen, he instead runs up the stairs. Why is he so sensitive about his father? (S/n) wondered. They resumed eating in awkward silenced.

It's now bedtime and both brothers climbed on their beds. It's the first time for them to sleep far away from their parents. Neither boys couldn't sleep right away.

“Nisan, why did Mom and Dad send us away?” (S/n) suddenly asked.

“You know why.” Shinki replied.

“Shinki, I may be nine, but that doesn't mean I'm naive. I know they were holding something back.” (S/n) sighs.

“If you're wondering I know the real reason, I don't. In their eyes, I'm still a little kid.” Shinki said.

“You are a little kid.”

“I'm about to be a teenager soon.”

“Yeah.. In about three months.”

Shinki throws a pillow at his younger brother. It hits (s/n) square in the face. He picks up the pillow and jumps on Shinki. Let's just say, the brothers had fun having a pillow fight battle with each other. It's a miracle they haven't worked up any member of the Uzumaki family.

The night ended with Naruto checking up at the Sand brothers. Naruto smiles when he sees both brothers huddle together on Shinki's bed.

Emblem waves happily at (s/n) when he enters the gates of the academy. Shinki and Boruto separated from (s/n) to join the older kids.

“Had a good night sleep?” Emblem chirps.

“What do you mean?” (S/n) asked.

“Bro, I could hear you and your brother all the way to my house.” Emblem smirks.

This makes (s/n) have rosy hues on his (s/c) cheeks. Emblem laughs and playfully slaps his back. The two friends were about to enter the building when a older boy steps in front of them, blocking their path.

“Um excuse me… You're kinda in the way.” (S/n) politely pointed out.

Suddenly more older boys appeared behind them.

“Why if isn't the fraud and the darken?” One of them smirk.

(S/n) leans his head to Emblem’s ear.

“Darken?”

“It means I control the light like my clan.”

All the bullies begin to crack their knuckles. There are no teachers around to help them. Both boys are on their own. (S/n) and Emblem took a stand and waited. One of them charges at (s/n), who spin kicks the bully away. Another one tries to sneak attack him, but (s/n) already saw his shadow. (S/n) backflips to grab his arm and used it to slam the bully down.

(S/n) turns to Emblem who's doing well on his own. Emblem looks like a acrobat when he jumps on top of them and used their strength against them. Emblem then did a handstand to use his legs to drop kick the remaining one.

“Did you forget who my parents are?! I'm their awesome son!” (S/n) boasted.

“Umm… (S/n).” Emblem worriedly spoke.

(S/n) gasp when the bullies got up and shook the dirt off their clothes.

“Now it's our turn… Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

All the bullies then beat up the two small boys who couldn't do nothing. They stopped beating them when the bell rang. After the bullies had left, (s/n) and Emblem are left all bruised up. (S/n) got up and begins to walk towards the forest.

“Where you're going?” Emblem shouts.

(S/n) ignores him and kept on walking. Emblem is conflicted on going to school or go follow his friend. He chose the latter. Emblem chased his friend all the way to the river. He sees (s/n) washes his face.

“Hey man, they only won because they're older than you and already know the clone jutsu.” Emblem says.

(S/n) angrily kicks the water with his feet.

“If only I awaken my kekkei genkai, then we would have won!” (S/n) shouts.

“We can't try to rush our abilities.” Emblem shook his head.

“Perhaps you can.”

Both boys jumped in fear at the sound of the new voice. A bush rustle in front of them and out steps a pale man wearing an Akatsuki robe.

“Who are you?!” (S/n) shouts.

The pale man playfully raised his arms up.

“No need to be alarmed. I come in peace.” He chuckles.

Neither of the boys relaxed. Emblem narrows his heterochromic eyes suspiciously of the man.

“What do you want?” (S/n) asked.

“My name is Ryuko.” He introduces. “I travelled all over the world to help kids awaken their hidden power.”

“And it's just a coincidence that you ran into us?” Emblem questioned.

The man placed his hand over his chest. A white light emits from his hand.

“That's my clan’s-” Emblem began.

“-Signature jutsu, Bright Waves.” Ryuko finished.

Ryuko then summons sand from the ground and made a Sand Clone. He pulls out his hand and his ninja tools hover behind him. This makes (s/n) drops his mouth in shock.

“That's right, (s/n) (l/n). Your parents jutsu. If you boys come with me to my lair, I can give them to you. I awaken your hidden potential.” Ryuko smiles.

“Who do we have to go to your lair?” (S/n) asked.

“Because that's where the ritual must take place. It's a sacred land. If I do it here, the God's will be angry and will locked away your abilities for all eternity.” Ryuko explains.

“Take us to your lair!” Both boys exclaimed.

Ryuko smirked and led the way. Unbeknownst to the boys, Ryuko has a much sinister plan. I now have the Fortune Teller's son. I will use the brat and his friend as bait. Soon (f/n) (l/n), we will have you in our grasp, Ryuko thought.

At the same time in the Hidden Sand at the Kazekage office, a chill runs up your spine. What the hell did I just feel?

“Are you okay?” Gaara asked.

“I feel something bad happened to our boys.” You said.

Gaara smiles and kisses your forehead.

“I'm sure you have anxiety issues for being away from them for the first time. Naruto promised us he'll protect them as they are his own.” Gaara assures.

You look at your husband with big watery eyes.

“I can't help but worry about them! As their mother, I must always think about them! I miss my babies so much!” You cried.

You comedically cried out waterfalls and flooded Gaara’s office. Gaara gives you a tissue to dry out your eyes.

“You're not the only one, (f/n). I miss them too. I want to see our sons, but we have to think about their safety. Until we eliminate the threat, they're safer at the Leaf Village.” Gaara explains.

You nodded in understanding. You look out your window and thought about your boys being safe and happy with your friends. Gaara hugs you and lay your head on his shoulder. Shinki and (s/n) will be alright as long as they're with each other.


	2. Ambushed and rescued

Shinki is running around the academy in panic. School has just ended and his younger brother wasn't outside to meet him. This isn't like (s/n) to prank me like that, Shinki thought. He goes to the last classroom he hasn't checked yet. Boruto is outside searching for (s/n).

“Shinki, can I help you with something?” Someone asks.

He turns around to see Shino standing behind him.

“Shino sensei, do you know where (s/n) went off to? He was suppose to meet me outside the academy?” Shinki asks.

“(S/n) didn't showed up for class today.” Shino reveals.

Shinki widen his eyes in shock.

“That's impossible. My brother wouldn't skip class.” Shinki denied.

“Not just your brother. Another student of my, Emblem Hikari. He also didn't showed up for class. Those two became fast friends yesterday.” Shino added.

“Then we need to alert the Hokage immediately!” Shinki suggests

Shino nodded and they both head to Naruto's office.

At the Hidden Sand, your humming to your favorite song as you signed some paperwork. Gaara bobs his head a little as he enjoys your humming. The peaceful mood ended by Gaara’s cell phone ringing. Ah, how good it is to make cell phones a thing. Thanks kishimoto.

“Hello?” Gaara answers.

You can hear someone talking rather fast on the other line. Gaara doesn't seem to understand what that person is saying. Knowing you're an expert on understanding others through the line, he puts it on speaker.

“You're on speaker. Please speak more slowly.” Gaara told them nicely.

“It's me, Naruto. (F/n)-chan, I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” You asked.

“(S/n)'s gone missing. He hasn't shown up all day.” Naruto panics.

Your heart stopped beating for a moment and your body became stiff. Gaara's eyes widen a bit. You slowly looked out the window and watch the birds fly by.

“What about Shinki? Is he alright?” Gaara asks.

“He's alright. I send him back to my house with ANBU watching the house.” Naruto assures.

“We're coming over.” Gaara said.

Before Naruto can say anything, Gaara hung up the phone. He walks next to you as you still stare at the window.

“(F/n)-”

“AAAAAHHHHH!” You screamed.

Both your fist glows red and both the Mangekyou Sharingan are out. The whole place, maybe even the whole Earth starts to shake. Gaara hugs you from behind.

“(F/n), please calm down. I promise you we will find our son.” Gaara pleaded.

You turn to your husband with teary eyes.

“How did you know that? Maybe this mysterious enemy found them. What if we'll never see (s/n) again.” You sobbed.

Your husband hugs you and soothes your back.

“I promise you, (f/n). I will go to the end of the Earth to search for him and I'll never stop looking.” Gaara promises.

You wiped away your tears with the Mangekyou Sharingan still out.

“Then we should go now.”

Husband and wife jumps out of the window and ran to find their son.

Somewhere at the Hidden Leaf forest, a pair of two idiotic boys are following a stranger wearing a Akatsuki robe.

“So, Ryuko. How far is your liar?” Emblem asks.

“Not far, just a couple more miles.” Ryuko answers.

(S/n) is practically skipping with joy as they get closer to the liar. I can't wait to show Shinki and my parents I can finally do their jutsus! The first thing I'm gonna do is train to be the best ninja ever, (S/n) thought. He blushes as he thought about others praising him for being awesome.

Emblem suddenly stops walking, making (s/n) bump into him. Ryuko turns around and opens his mouth when he saw Emblem’s serious face.

“Bro, what gives? Why'd you stopped walking?” (S/n) complains.

“Something's been bugging me since the beginning.” Emblem spoke.

Unbeknownst to the boys, Ryuko swiftly pulls out senbons.

“I've been needing to pee for a while.” Emblem meekly chuckles.

“Of course you do.” (S/n) sweat drops.

Ryuko swiftly puts away the senbons as Emblem runs to do his business. This leaves (s/n) alone with Ryuko.

“Do you always travel around to help others unlock their hidden potential?” (S/n) asks.

“That is exactly what I do. There are many children like you and your friend that struggles with not unlocking their own jutsus. I used to be like you. I was the only one in my clan who wasn't special. Now that I unlocked it, I now use it to help every child in need.” Ryuko answers.

“Cool.” (S/n) awes.

Emblem came back looking satisfied and the three of them resumes walking.

“By the way, why are you and your brother living here now?” Ryuko asked.

“Oh that? I actually have no idea. One day, Mom and Dad told us out of the blue that we'll be attending school in the Leaf Village.” (S/n) answers.

Once again, Emblem stops walking.

“Was is it with you and walks? Do you always quit halfway there?” (S/n) annoyingly asks.

Emblem ignores him and stares straight at Ryuko. Why is that brat delaying our plan? Ryuko thought.

“(S/n) and I never mentioned that he recently moved here. How do you know that information?” Emblem questioned.

This makes (s/n) widen his eyes and a sweat to appear on Ryuko’s side. That is a good question. The only people who knows the Kazekage's children are staying at the village Uncle Naruto and his family, (S/n) thought.

It got painfully quiet while waiting for Ryuko to answer the question. This doesn't look good, Emblem gulped in fear. He tried to take a step back from that man, but Ryuko already threw senbons at them. A couple of them pierced (s/n) as Emblem deflects them with his kunai.

“(S/N)!” Emblem worriedly shouts.

Before (s/n)'s body hit the ground, a puff of smoke comes out to reveal a log. (S/n) swiped Ryuko off his feet. Both boys smile that they defeated the enemy, but stops when Ryuko quickly flips back to his feet.

“Looks like I have to take you two by force!” Ryuko grins.

As Ryuko charges towards them, a glowing ribcage safely encased the boys and a skeleton arm smacks the villain away.

“Is that…” (S/n) trails off.

Sasuke steps out of the shadows with the Sharingan and Rinnegan visible.

“Oh my God! That's Sasuke Uchiha, one of the four heroes that saved the world!” Emblem exclaims.

Ryuko gains his composure and took out more senbons.

“Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, how nice of you to join us.” Ryuko spoke.

“So you're one of the villains who are after (f/n). I'll take care of you right now.” Sasuke replied.

(S/n)'s ears perked up at the mention of your name. Ryuko closes his eyes and chuckles. Both boys are creep out by this, but Sasuke doesn't seem fazed by it. He opens his eyes to reveal the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, making Sasuke's eyes widen a bit.

“How many of my clan’s corpses did you digged for that power?” Sasuke scowls.

“Many. If that's what you're thinking. I needed this power to stand a chance against you and the Fortune Teller.” Ryuko answers.

A incomplete susanoo encases Sasuke and he he shoots out an arrow at him. Ryuko widens his eyes and the giant arrow disappears. Thanks to the EMS, Ryuko used it to suck out the power of the susanoo.

“He completely made the arrow disappeared with his eyes even though he's not a real Uchiha.” Emblem commented.

“You're right about one thing.” Sasuke says.

“What's that?”

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Ryuko.

“He's not a real Uchiha.”

(S/n) watches in amazement as a clone of Sasuke jumps down from a branch and swings his sword at him. The blade only nicked Ryuko's cheek as he jumps away. Then the clone suddenly burst out in the amaterasu flames and engulfs Ryuko.

(S/n) couldn't help, but flinched when he heard Ryuko's agonizing scream. Seriously, his screams are echoing throughout the whole forest.

“This isn't over!” Ryuko runs off.

Sasuke wanted to go after him, but couldn't leave the children behind in case of more enemies lurking around.

“That was sooo cool Uncle Sasuke! The way you used your sword and how your susanoo smacked him away!” (S/n) squeals.

Behind him is Emblem nodding his head, agreeing with him. Sasuke turns around with an irritated look and karate chop (s/n)'s head.

“Owie. What was that for?” (S/n) whines, rubbing his head.

“What were you two thinking following a stranger into the woods? Didn't you noticed he was wearing an Akatsuki robe? Honestly, how stupid are you guys? Your father would've been disappointed in you, (s/n).” Sasuke sternly lectures.

“That was an Akatsuki robe? We were never taught about their clothing.” Emblem argues.

This makes Sasuke open his mouth a little.

“The academy should have taught everything about them. But regardless, you should never follow anyone alone in the woods.” Sasuke says.

“We're sorry, Ryuko promised us he'll unlock our hidden potential.” (S/n) apologized. “I just want to show my family I'm part of them. I'm tired of being different.”

Sasuke's eyes soften and he placed his arm on his shoulder.

“It's okay to be a late bloomer. Your powers will manifest for when the time comes.”

Emblem feeling like the third wheel, chimes in.

“So how did you find us?”

“I was on my way to see the Hokage when I heard a couple of voices. I thought you guys were enemy spies, that's when I saw the two of you being attack.”

“Speaking of being attack, you never told me you can do a substitution jutsu.” Embarrassment exclaims.

“And I didn't know you can wield a kunai so skillfully.” (S/n) grins.

Sasuke annoyingly watched as the two boys complement each other.

“Enough! I have to get you two back to the village.”

“Aww man, I thought we were gonna go on a adventure.” Emblem grumbles.

“Before we go, why did my parents send my brother and I to live here? And please don't tell me that you don't know because I know you do. I have the right to know, Uncle Sasuke.” (S/n) pleaded.

Sasuke sighs and took a seat at a nearby trunk. He gestures for the boys to sit down and listen.

“As you know, your mother is a Fortune Teller. She used her gift to save countless lives during the fourth shinobi war. However, few people know about her gift and try to take it for themselves…”

Couple of weeks ago, you attended the Five Kage Summit with your husband. Sakura and Sasuke are also there as well.

“What is it that you discovered that disturb you so much to call a meeting, Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke steps up and faces towards you, making your eyes widen a bit.

“While keeping the village safe from the shadows, I overheard a couple of sketchy shinobis talking about joining the new akatsuki.” Sasuke reveals.

Hearing about a possible new group makes everyone gasp. Almost everyone. You didn't seem fazed by it.

“A new akatsuki? Are you sure, Sasuke?” Sakura asks.

“That's what I heard.” Sasuke replied.

You now step forward and faced Sasuke.

“I believe I know what is happening. Orochimaru is back with his experiments. He created a guy call, Shin, using Uchiha DNA. He was a former test subject of Orochimaru. After developing a fixation on the Uchiha clan, more specifically Itachi, he took the Uchiha name for himself and severed ties with Orochimaru.” You explained.

The other Kages behind you began to mumble to each other.

“I actually took care of him and all of his clones.Shin is no longer a threat.” Sasuke says.

Nobody notices your widen (e/c) eyes and your body slightly trembles.

“If you took care of the enemy, why did you did call the meeting?” Gaara questioned.

“Because I took care of that enemy two months ago. The one I heard about is after (F/n).”

“Me?” You pointed at yourself.

“(F/n)-chan can take care of herself and so can Gaara. This new enemy won't stand a chance against them and the Sand. And if they do attack her, this will cause an international incident and all other villages will hunt down the enemy till the end of the Earth.” Naruto argues.

“What exactly are they after?” You asked.

“They want to steal your Fortune Telling abilities. Who knows what they'll do if they take it.” Sasuke answered.

You and Sakura briefly looked at one another. Only Sakura knows the truth about your “gift”, no other person alive knows about it.

“How are they gonna steal her gift? I don't think it will be today easy to steal jutsus. Let alone take (f/n) in the first place. She is the Kazekage's wife. Do they have some kind of plan?” Sakura questions.

“From what I heard, they plan to attack the Sand and when there's commotion focus on the village, they'll kidnapped Shinki and (s/n).” Sasuke explains.

“I won't let them lay a hand on my sons.” Gaara growls.

“I cut off their hands if they do much as look at them.” You added.

The others looked uncomfortable as yours and Gaara’s face darken with anger. You then pull Sakura side and have their own conversation.

“I don't know what your mother was saying to Sakura, but it must be related to the situation.” Sasuke finished.

“Someone is targeting Mom and she send us away to keep us safe.” (S/n) summarized.

“So Ryuko’s one of the people who are after your Mom and nearly succeeded by using us as bait.” Emblem concluded.

(S/n) got up with his clenched fist.

“If only I was strong enough to protect Mom, my parents wouldn't have to worry.” (S/n) growls.

Emblem and Sasuke looked at (s/n) with concerned. Sasuke sighs and patted (s/n)'s head.

“If you have all the power in the world, that wouldn't mean she'll ever stop worrying about you. (F/n)'s a parent and her job as a parent is to keep you safe and happy no matter what.”

(S/n) couldn't help but blush at the thought of his mother loving him unconditionality. The wind blows making the curly blonde hair perk his head up.

“Someone's here.” Emblem announced.

Sasuke grips his katana and waited. A bush rustle behind them making Sasuke swing his katana.

“Ahh! It's me!” A familiar voice shouts.

Sasuke stops at the right moment where the blade was about to hit Naruto's neck.

“Uncle Naruto!”

Naruto stops panicking and smiles at (s/n).

“Oh (s/n), I'm so glad you're alright.” Naruto beams.

He then turns to Emblem who has stars in his heterochromic eyes.

“The Hokage acknowledge me!” Emblem fan boys.

He then falls on the floor while giggling and drooling.

“Forgive my friend here. He really loves the Leaf Village and it's Hokage.” (S/n) sweat drops.

Naruto gives Emblem a closed eye smile and ruffle his blonde hair.

“It's nice to meet a fan.” He smiles.

Sasuke puts back his blade and turns to Naruto.

“I take it you heard about (s/n)'s disappearance.”

“Yeah, the ANBU are searching throughout the village while I was about to search for him outside.”

(S/n) now feels bad for making Uncle Naruto search for him. This wouldn't had happened if I wasn't so desperate for wanting to awaken my powers, (S/n) thought.

“...You're parents… You heard that… (S/n)? (S/n)?”

Emblem gently shook him causing him to snap out of his thoughts. That's when (s/n) realized Naruto was just talking to him.

“I'm sorry, what did you say?”

“I said, ‘your parents know and they're coming for you’ so they will be relief that you're fine.”

“Oh. That's good…”

(S/n) suddenly shrieks in fear. Oh crap! Mom and Dad are gonna kill me! Especially Mom when she finds out I stupidly followed a stranger, (s/n) panics.

“Since you're here, Naruto. You should take the kids back to the village while I go hunt Ryuko down.” Sasuke says while walking away.

(S/n) blocks off Sasuke's path.

“Take me with you.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You've already proven yourself to be reckless and you're too young for this.”

While those two argued, Emblem pulls Naruto away to privately talk to him.

“Lord Naruto, do you really think I can be a great ninja without having my clan’s jutsu?”

“You're young, kid. I learned my signature move when I was 12 and so did many of my friends. Oh and just 'Naruto’ is fine.”

“That's so good to here, Naruto.”

(S/n) stomps his foot in anger as he realized there's no persuading Sasuke. Then an a idea pops out. He walks over to Naruto did the cutest puppy eyes that would make someone die of overloading cuteness.

“Uncle Naruto, Mom told me stories on how young and reckless you were when you wanted to go on dangerous mission. So you understand the desire on stopping bad guys. Please??”

Naruto couldn't help, but blush on how cute (s/n) looks.

“I can't say no to that face.” Naruto responded.

“Are you serious!?” Sasuke yells.

“Come on, Sasuke. Remember how young we were when we go on missions and how we were even younger when we were trying to prove our strength?” Naruto reminded.

“That was different. Those two are only 9 years old.” Sasuke sighs.

“We can protect them.”

Sasuke looks at (s/n) who still has the puppy eyes on.

“...Fine.”

All three children jumped up in joy. (Yes, I indicated that Naruto is a child)

Shinki straps on his puppet and slip past the ANBU. He made it outside the gate where Boruto, Sarada, Chocho, and Mitsuki are waiting.

“Ready to go?” Boruto asks.

“Yeah.” Shinki nodded. “Let's go find my brother and bring him home.”


	3. The Shadow

Shinki and the others straps themselves with weapons. He's gonna find his little brother and bring him him, no matter what. He took the lead since it is his little brother they're looking for.

“Just where do you five think you're going?”

They froze in place with beads of sweat forming. I didn't think we get caught so early, Shinki panicked. The person walks in front of them is reveal to be Sakura.

“Where do you five think you're going?” Sakura repeated.

Sarada steps in front of her mother with a determined face.

“We're helping out friend find his brother. (S/n) is part of the Hidden Leaf and we help our own.” Sarada answers.

“Aunt Sakura, you're a mother too. So you must know how my mother is feeling right now.” Shinki stated. “Wouldn't you be happy if we went our way to find Sarada if she were to go missing?”

Sakura's eyes soften and then sighs. She pulls her pink hair back before responding. Sakura remembers the day Sasuke left the village and how much she wanted to go after him.

“I understand how you feel. Believe me, I do. But please understand, you're not ninjas yet. You're not even genins. I can't let you guys go by yourselves.” Sakura reasons.

“I told you guys we wouldn't get far.” Mitsuki spoke.

Now it's Boruto's turn to step up.

“Come on, Aunt Sakura. If more people were to go, then the chances of finding (s/n) will increase.” Boruto says.

“Like I said, you guys are not even genins. You don't know the dangers that might lie ahead.” Sakura refuses.

“We can handle ourselves. Besides, the graduation test is right around the corner. We'll be genins in no time.” Chocho beams.

“Going out to find (s/n) might give us the experience on being shinobis before we officially become one. This might as well be an opportunity to see what we're going to face in the near future.” Mitsuki reasons.

“Please Mom, let us do this.” Sarada begs. “You trained me well enough to take care of myself.”

Sakura looks at the five children pleading eyes and sighs. I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass, Sakura thought.

“Alright, you guys can go.”

All of them begin to cheer.

“But I'm coming with you.”

The five of them stopped cheering and stares at her.

“Why?” Sarada asks.

“Because you need an adult to supervisor you kids.” Sakura explains.

Boruto and Sarada looked like they were going to complain. Before they could, Shinki put his hands on their shoulders.

“I don't care if she's going. We're wasting time, so let's get going.” He said.

Sakura nods in agreement and led the way. She glanced at Shinki who has a serious face as they walk. (F/n), Gaara, you raised your son well enough to care for his brother. Even if they're not related by blood, Sakura smiles. Then her smile drops as she remembers the other son.

Sakura was there when she saw the look on your face when you get worried for your boys. I hope (s/n) is okay, she thought. Whoever the bad guys be, they're going to be in shock if the truth ever comes out. She remembers the conversation like yesterday.

You pulled Sakura to the side as Sasuke if talking to the other Kages. You're (e/c) eyes are shaken in fear as in you're hiding a deep secret.

Sakura, the one person in the shinobi world knows your secret. She's the only person that understand your predicament.

“(F/n), what's gonna happen if this threat somehow does get you? They're gonna want something that doesn't exist.” Sakura questions.

You sighed and played with your hands.

“I know that. They're gonna find out I'm not really a Fortune Teller. The whole world is gonna find out I'm a fake.” You panicked.

“Maybe it's time to tell the truth. They might even stop pursuing you.” Sakura suggested.

You gasp and shook your head.

“Absolutely not! No one can know who I really am!”

“Afraid people will turn on you? I believe they won't.”

“No, I don't even care about my reputation. It's just… I've been lying to our friends for years. To my husband and kids. How will they feel they find out I'm from another world and know their world doesn't exist? Do you think they'll take it well?”

Sakura got quite before answering.

“I’m not sure. I’m sorry.”

You sighed and shook your head. You’re in a real predicament. Looks like you’re gonna have to trust Sasuke to take care of this mysterious enemy.

“But can you at least tell Gaara about it?” Sakura suggested.

“Why him?” You asked.

“Because he loves you. Gaara will understand, he’ll support you. At least consider it. Can you at least do that?”

You put your fingers to your chin and thought about it. You ended up nodding in agreement.

“Promise me, Sakura. Promise you’ll still keep my secret.” You begged.

“Okay, I will.” Sakura smiles

And she will always keep (f/n) secret all the way to the grave. She looks at the kids running behind her. They have no idea what dangers they’re gonna face in the future. Sakura hopes she can keep them safe for now.

“Aunt Sakura, look!” Shinki suddenly points out.

Sakura skidded and looks at where Shinki is pointing. Trees are destroyed in one particular area. Sakura observed the branches.

“Sasuke.” Sakura spoke.

This makes Sarada’s ears perk up.

“Papa was here!?” Sarada exclaims.

“How would you know?” Mitsuki asks.

“I recognize how his susanoo attacks. Sasuke was definitely here.” Sakura explains.

“Then that means a fight broke out here.” Shinki commented. “Perhaps Uncle Sasuke found my brother and fought the enemy.”

“If that's true, then where they at?” Chocho questions.

“We don’t even know that (s/n) was here. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Boruto said.

Shinki looked around some more and spotted a log with senbons attached. He picked it up and show it to the others.

“This is a substitution log. (S/n) can make one as well despite his young age. I know he did this. I can feel it.” Shinki says.

“You don’t know (s/n) was involved in this fight.” Boruto told him.

Shinki ignored him and turn to Sarada.

“Are you good at tracking?”

“I recently awaken my sharingan, but I don’t think it’s strong enough to track a specific person.” Sarada answers.

“It’s the only lead we have.”

Sarada nods her head and closed her eyes. When she opens it, a pair of sharingans with one tone is revealed. She looks around the forest to spot any chakra signature.

“There! I see four people walking at 3 o'clock. It might be (s/n), but I don’t know who are the other three.” Sarada points.

“Lets go!” Shinki begins to run.

Sakura grabs his shoulder, stopping him from running any further.

“You can’t just run without any backup plan.” She scolds.

Before Sakura explains further details, a shadowy figure appears before them. Sakura immediately jumps in front of the kids in a protective stance. Black and purple aura leaks out of the man’s body. You don’t have to be a sensory type to know this man has dark intentions. But what makes Sakura shiver is the sight of an Akatsuki robe he’s wearing.

“Who are you?!” Sakura barks.

The shadowy man turns, making the kids shiver from the darkness he’s emitting.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow any of you to continue to go any further.” The man spoke.

“It’s six against one, you idiot!” Chocho yells.

Sakura puts her hand in front of her before facing the man.

“What do you want from the Fortune Teller?” Sakura glares.

“You have no right to know what we want. However….”

The man points at Shinki, making him step back in fear.

“I’ll take the boy with me to our lair. He’ll be the perfect bait for his mother.”

Shinki pulls out his scroll to summon a puppet.

“You said ,’we’ and ‘our’. How many are you?” Mitsuki asked.

“Konoha has gotten really clever.” The man chuckled. “My partner is after the younger (l/n). It was so easy having (s/n) trust him.”

This makes Shinki narrow his eyes at him. The others whiped out their kunais to prepare for an upcoming fight. The shadowy man smirks and suddenly appears in the middle of their formation.

“Keep your guard up! Don’t let him separate you!” Sakura advises.

“It won’t do you any good, Sakura Haruno.” The man smirked. “These kids aren’t even genins. This will be over in a minute.”

With that, the man jumps and shoots out a dark fog.

(S/n) suddenly snaps his head back up and turned around. Sasuke noticed the boy stopped walking.

“Something wrong?” Sasuke asks.

“I don’t know.” (S/n) answers. “I felt something cold not too far from where were at. And I think there are other people as well.”

Naruto heard what he said and place his hand on his shoulder.

“I think you inherited your mother’s sensory skills. You must have felt other people’s chakra.” Naruto smiles.

“Wow, I’m gonna be awesome as her.” (S/n) beams.

Naruto’s smile suddenly drops.

“What’s wrong?” Emblem asked in concern.

“I put the village in lockdown after the two of you disappeared. There shouldn’t be anyone out here besides us.” Naruto explains.

“Perhaps they’re renforcement.” Emblem suggested.

“Should we go back to see who they are?” (S/n) asks.

“No, we’ll deal with them later. Look.” Sasuke points ahead.

There’s a shake hidden by the leaves of the trees. It looks rundown like no one has used it in years.

“Is that the lair Ryuko was gonna take us?! No way in hell I was going to step inside!” (S/n) yells.

“Me neither.” Emblem agrees. 

“Sasuke will go in the front, you two will be in the middle, and I’ll be in the back.” Naruto orders.

They lined in ordered and went inside the shack. (S/n) noticed that there are multiple seals painted all over the shack. There’s also polaroids pin to a wall. (S/n) pulled one of them out and took a closer look. He gasped and dropped the picture.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asks.

(S/n) didn’t replied, but instead pointed at the dropped picture. Emblem bent down to pick it up and rose his eyebrow in confusion.

“It’s just a picture of some woman grocery shopping.” Emblem answered.

“Let me see it.”

The heterochromic boy passed over the polaroid to Sasuke as Naruto leans in to look as well. The photo shows you carrying a bag of groceries walking down the streets of the Hidden Sand village. It seems the picture was taken from a distance.

“Someone’s been following Mom around. I bet it was that creep Ryuko.” (S/n) stated.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Naruto agrees.

“But look.” Emblem points to another photo.

It shows Gaara and his two sons laughing together in his office.

“Judging by how the sun is setting and the position of the shadows, those photos been taken at the same day and time.” Emblem concluded.

Sasuke compared the photos side by side to see if the evidence supports Embelm’s theory.

“There is another accomplice.” Sasuke says.

“It could had been Ryuko’s shadow clone.” Naruto suggested.

“Could be, but there’s always another one.” Sasuke insisted.

As the two adults talked, Emblem felt (s/n) nudging on his shoulder. He turns to see (s/n) pointing at a washed up rug that had been recently moved. The two boys rolled up the rug to reveal a trapdoor underneath it.

“Umm guys, look.” (S/n) said.

Naruto and Sasuke didn’t paid attention and still kept on talking to each other. (S/n) rolls his green eyes and turn to his friend.

“Cover your ears.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

The blond did as he was told. (S/n) took a deep breath and let out a ear piercing whistle. Naruto and Sasuke jumped and nearly fell. Poor Sasuke seems to suffer the worst since he can only cover one ear due to the fact he only has one arm.

(S/n) proudly grins at them as they turn to glare at him. Emblem uncover his ears and gasp when he saw a crack on a window. Damn, (s/n) has a gift to crack a window by his whistle alone, Emblem thought.

“Now that you finished your lover’s quarrel, I discovered a trapdoor.” (S/n) smugly said. 

“That sentence alone reminded me of your mother.” Sasuke spoke.

Naruto nods in agreement.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” (S/n) grins.

The adults rolled their eyes and headed to the trapdoor. The boys followed them downstairs to see an underground lab. There’s test tubes filled with strange liquids, blueprints on tables, and a big ritual seal on the floor made with blood.

“This place is giving me the creeps.” Emblem shudders.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” (S/n) said.

Sasuke closes his eyes and out stretch his arm.

“All the darkness are radiating from that seal.” Sasuke spoke.

“Even Kurma is feeling off about this place Naruto commented.

Clang!

All four shinobis jumped up when a test tube shattered on the floor. Out from the shadows, Ryuko steps out with a smirk on his face.

“Shannaro!”

Sakura aims a punch towards the shadow man, but got engulf in the shadows.

“Mama!” Sarada cries out.

They’ve been fighting that man for minutes and so far no one landed a hit on him. Mitsuki stretch his arm around the man and lunged him forward. Just as his fist was about to make contact with the shadow man, Sakura reappears around his arm and she’s the one that got punch.  
“Sakura, I’m so sorry.” Mitsuki apologized.

Sakura pants as beads of sweat drops down from your face.

“Its okay, it wasn’t your fault.” She assures him. “Looks like his shadows can teleport people around. Don’t get too close to it.”

Sarada jumps a good distance from the man and weaved s few signs.

“Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!”

The giant fireball head for the Akatsuki just as he raised his hand up. The shadows engulfs the fireball, making Sarada gasped.

“It also works on jutsus!?!” Chocho yells.

“The shadow man smirks and snaps his fingers. A dark aura appears behind Chocho and out came the fireball. Chocho’s eyes widen in fear as she knows she won’t be able to dodge it in time,

“Water Style: Water Wall!”

A wall of water appears between the girl and the fire, making smoke come out. Everyone’s eyes widen in shock when a figure comes out of the smoke.

There stood a tall woman with (short/long) hair, piercing (e/c) eyes, wearing a (f/c) pseudo samurai outfit. Its you, the famous (f/n) (l/n) and you are angry.

The children looked at you with their mouth gaped open, Shinki and Sakura looks happy that you arrived on the battlefield. You constructed two katanas from the ground and twirled them around.

“Sakura, kids, let me deal with this prick.” You scowled.

“Right.” Sakura nods.

She led the others away from you and the evil man. Shinki glances at you and you winked at him to assure him everything will be okay.

“Ah yes, the Fortune Teller. I was beginning to think when you’ll show up.” The man said

“Where is my son? What have you done with (s/n)?” You glared at him.

“The name’s Kairo, at your services.” He ignored your question.

You tighten your swords and lunged at him. He wasn’t gonna answer any of your questions so you might as well fight him. Kairo pulls out a katana from his sleeves and parries it with yours. They clash and your narrows eyes are making contacts with his ebony eyes.

Kairo’s smirk fell when he saw the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan appeared before him. He tried to engulfed himself in his own shadow, but a bony hand pulls him out before he goes in. Kairo gasp in fear as a (f/c) susanoo of a (mythical creature) encase your body.

“Wow, I didn't know your Mom can make a susanoo.” Boruto awes.

“That’s because I didn’t.” Shinki mutters.

Truth be told, it’s your first time summoning one. You’re just as surprised as the others, but you hid it well. You made the arm squeeze Kairo enough for him to breath.

“I’ll ask you again. Where is my son?” You repeated.

“...I’ll never tell… you’ll have to kill me…” Kairo struggles.

“Where is he?” You squeezed harder.

Kairo begins to turn red as he struggles to get out of your hold.

“Fuck… You…”

“Might want to rephrase that?” A new voice appears.

Shinki smiles again at the sight of his Dad. Sand appears around Kairo’s eyes, making him blink uncontrollably.

“Where is (s/n)?” Gaara asks.

Kairo begins two sweat and suddenly grits his teeth.

“NEVER!” He shouts.

A wave of dark aura made everything windy. You felt your body skid backa few feets away from him. Shinki witness the aura consumes Kario.

“He’s gone!” Sakura gasp.

You closed your eyes to sense where he’s at.

“I got him!” You announced, pointing at the direction where Kairo’s running. “He’s heading that way!”

You reunited with one child, now you’ll rescue the other one to complete your family.

You felt everyone pour their chakra to their feet to boost up their speed. For (s/n)! Everyone thought and took out running.

Don’t worry (s/n), your family is coming!

At the same time where (s/n) is at, he draws out two kunais and took a stance.


	4. Family together

(S/n) narrowly dodges an oncoming horde of needles. Ryuko steps out of the shadows to reveal his scared face. His left side shows torn clothes and blister all over his body. Most of his hair burned off.

“Welcome… To my lab.” Ryuko greeted.

Sasuke suddenly appears in front of him and impales his katana into Ryuko's shoulder. He slams the fake Uchiha to the floor.

“What kind of experiment are you doing?” Sasuke interrogates.

Ryuko grunts and tries to get up. Sasuke digs the katana deeper into the man's flesh.

“Sick.” Emblem awes.

Naruto kneels in front of Ryuko with his eyes glowing red and fangs coming out, (S/n) nervously gulp. I heard rumors that Uncle Naruto looks scary when he’s in nine-tails mode, he thought, Ryuko didn’t seemed scared, he instead smirks at him.

“You’re gonna have to put a little more effort if you’re trying to get me to spill.” Ryuko mocked.

(S/n) angrily clenched his fists and swifty kicks the villain in the face. The room is silence as a tooth lands on the floor, creating an echo. The adults and Emblem are left shock of (s/n)’s actions. (S/n) grips Ryuko’s hair and stared him eye to eye.

“WHY ARE YOU AFTER MY MOTHER!?! WHAT IS YOUR END GOAL!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY MOTHER!?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!” (S/n) rages.

This only amuses Ryuko.

“So the little boy thinks he’s a man?” Ryuko chuckles. “You’re nowhere near the level of a genin.”

The pupils turned to slit and (s/n) goes for a punch.

“That’s enough!” Naruto stops him.

“Let go of me!”

“Calm yourself!”

Despite being a small nine year old, Naruto’s having a hard time to restraint (s/n). Wow, he’s strong for a skinny kid, Naruto struggles.

“He needs to pay for targeting my mom!” (S/n) roars.

“And for almost kidnapping us.” Emblem added.

Another thought occur to Emblem.

“How were you able to use (s/n)’s and my clan’s kekkei genkai?” Emblem asked.

Sharingans appeared on Ryuko’s eyes momentarily before turning back to dark ones.

“Simple… I casted you both on a genjutsu to fool you into thinking I make them. It was fairly easy to trick two idiotic boys.” Ryuko answered, while insulting them at the same time.

“Then why didn’t you used the genjutsu to kidnapped us. If you were to give us orders, we would have followed it, thanks to the power of the sharingan. It seems you were the idiot here.” (S/n) sassed.

Ryuko gaped his mouth open and quickly closed it back up.

“Just like your mother.” Sasuke smiles.

“Definitely (f/n)’s son.” Naruto nodded.

(S/n) couldn’t help, but blushed. Then his head head perked up and gasped.

“What is it?!” Emblem asks.

“I sense someone with a powerful chakra heading our way!” (S/n) paincks.

This makes Ryuko smirk.

“You’re all done for now!” He crackles. “Kairo is coming for you!”

Sasuke frowns and twist the blade, making Ryuko hiss in pain.

“Who’s Kairo?” Sasuke asks.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” 

Before anyone can react, a black blob comes between Sasuke and Ryuko. Sasuke quickly jumps away, leaving Ryuko to be free.

“What is that?!” Emblem points.

“I don’t know, but it can’t be good!” Naruto yells.

A certain dark haired man steps out of the black blob. Naruto and Sasuke silently gasp at the sight of the Akatsuki robe. That’s the same robe Ryuko was wearing the first time we met him! So this must be his partner, (s/n) concluded.

Kairo takes the katana off of Ryuko’s shoulders. Ryuko begins to stretch his injured arm around. Naruto got into a protective stand in front of the two boys.

“About time you got here, Kairo.” Ryuko spoke. “Where’s the other boy?”

“He’s with his parents.” Kairo answered.

Ryuko widens his eyes with shock written all over his face.

“The Fortune Teller and the Kazekage are here!?”

“Yeah.”

A skeletal arm shot out at the men, but they both jumped away from it in time. Sasuke tchs in frustration.

“Enough chit chatting! What do you want with (f/n) (l/n)?!” Naruto shouts.

“We want her fortune telling powers.” Kairo calmly answered.

“He means what exactly you want with her powers, dumbass!” (S/n) roars.

Kairo lightly glares at him.

“The rude just keep getting younger and younger.” Kairo mutters.

“Tell me about it.” Ryuko agrees. “He kicked me and knocked out a tooth. See?”

Ryuko shows Kairo a gap in his mouth. (S/n)’s eyebrow twitch in irritation. How can they just stand there and talked like their enemy aren’t in front of them? Are they really that confident they can beat Uncle Sasuke and Naruto?, (S/n) thought. Just as the two villains thought they can relax, Naruto rasengan Kairo in the back.

“Stop talking.” Naruto sneers.

Kairo coughs up blood as his back cracks the ground. Ryuko threw a couple of senbonds at the children’s direction. Sasuke blocks the senbonds with his susanoo. But this is all part of Ryuko’s plan. The blood starts to turn into a purple aura.

Sasuke gasps and jumps away from it. The purple aura begins to melt the ground. Emblem looks like he wanted to throw up. Then the ground started to crumple away.

“Get the boys out!” Naruto shouts.

Sasuke used the arm of his susanoo to grab (s/n) and Emblem. Ryko jumped to go after them, but Naruto used Kurma’s arms to slap him away. The susanoo completely destroys the shack as it makes it outside. (S/n) scrambles out of the arm and goes over where there’s now a giant hole.

“Will Uncle Naruto be alright down there all alone with those two crazy men?” (S/n) worriedly asks.

“He’s the Hokage, bro. He was one of the four who took down a God. I’m sure he’s fine.” Emblem assures.

“You’re friend is right, (s/n). Naruto is strong, he won’t let a couple of clowns beat him.” Sasuke agrees.

The heterochromic boy felt something underneath his feet. He bends down and placed his hand on the grass. He felt a rumble passed by.

“Did you guys felt that?” Emblem pointed down.

“Felt what?” (S/n) raised his eyebrow.

On cue, the ground burst opens to show Ryuko and Kairo going up in the air with Naruto following up. Naruto claws at both of them and they both fell down unconscious.

“You did it!” The boys cheered.

“Are they dead?” Sasuke bluntly asked.

“No. I need them alive for interrogation. I need to know what they would do if they got (f/n)'s powers.” Naruto answers.

“Who cares what they would do. I believe the best course of action is to dispose of them in order to keep everyone safe.” Sasuke reasons.

“But there could be more of them out there. We'll be killing our only information.” Naruto counteracts.

(S/n) suddenly broke into a huge grin.

“You enjoying their lovers quarrel?” Emblem teases.

“No, look.” (S/n) pointed.

Up ahead by the three, you and the rest of the squad jumps in front of them. (S/n)’s eyes widen in awe when he saw your (f/c) (mythical creature) susanoo. Then tears slowly rolls down his eyes at the sight of his family.

“Mom… Dad… Shinki-nisan.” (S/n) smiles.

The susanoo disappears, making you land on your feet. Gaara and Shinki ran with you towards your youngest child. Just as the family were about to hug each other, you connected your fists on top of their heads.

“You boys are in so much trouble!” You comedically roared. “Did you have any idea what you put your father and I through!?!

Both brothers gulped and hugged each other. They both know their in deep shit now.

“We’re sorry mama!” (S/n) whimpers with a bit of tears in his eyes.

“We didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Shinki apologized.

You raised your arms up again, which both boys flinched on their upcoming attack. What they felt instead is warm arms hugging them close to your body. You’re smiling sweetly at them.

“I’m glad you guys are safe and that’s all that matters.” You whispered.

(S/n) blushes and tightly hugs back his mother. Then he runs over to Gaara and hugs him as well. More tears are rolling down his teal eyes.

“I’m so sorry, dad. I didn’t mean to burden you with all the trouble I caused.” He sobs.

Gaara bends down to his level and gently wiped away the tears from his son’s eyes. He smiles at (s/n) to let him know everything’s okay.

“(S/n), you are not a burden to us. I will drop everything if it means to protect you. You know that we love you and your brother very much. That’s why we race here from Suna to keep you and we’ll gladly do it all over again.” Gaara assures.

Father and son hugged again, before Shinki comes up to him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you , bro. I realized that I haven’t been spending time with you. I should had been there for you, especially moving from another country. Please forgive me.” Shinki apologized.

“You shouldn’t have to apologize for my stupid mistake. I was desperate enough to follow a complete stranger just for power. Everything’s my fault.”

“And mine as well!” Emblem jumps in.

Everyone’s stares at the blonde weirdly. Emblem sweat drops and took a step back where the others are standing.

“Is it just me, or does anyone else feels we’re interrupting a family moment?” Boruto questions.

All Boruto got back is a swift punch in the stomach from Sarada. Sakura steps up and places her hand on your shoulder.

“I think it’s time to tell the truth about your powers and your background. If not your children, then your husband.” Sakura suggested.

“I-” You began to say.

You stopped yourself when you felt a sudden breeze tingle the back of your neck. You immediately pulled out a bunch of powdered iron and form them into a shield. You can only cover a few of your friends from an oncoming blast. A white and then yellow light shines through before the ground shakes from an explosion.

A cloud of dust surrounds you as others starts coughing. You turned around to see who was behind you. Looks like you only protected Sakura, Mitsuki, Sarada, and Shinki.

“Is everyone okay?!” You called out.

As the dust starts to clear up, you saw Sasuke’s Susanoo covering himself, Naruto, Boruto, Gaara, Chocho, and (s/n). You sighed in relief that both your sons are okay. (S/n) starts to look frantically around.

“Hey, where’s Emblem?” (S/n) asks. 

Everyone’s starts to look around for the curly blonde haired boy.

“Looking for him?” A sinister voice mocks.

(S/n) slowly turns around at the source of the voice and his eyes shrink with fear. Behind Naruto is Ryuko holding Emblem hostage. The villain is covering the nine year old’s mouth so that he wouldn’t shout. The poor boy has tears welling up on his heterochromic eyes.

“Let him go!” Naruto shouts.

“Oh I will. But not before the Fortune Teller hands herself over.” Ryuko smirks.

You sigh to yourself. You can’t let the Akatsuki member kill an innocent kid. Naruto puts his arm in front of you before you can take another step.

“You’re not getting your filthy hands on her AND we’re rescuing the boy.” Naruto declares.

“AHHH!”

You snapped her head behind you and saw Kairo holding a kunai against Sarada’s throat.

“Sarada!” Both Sasuke and Sakura cried out.

“Now, Fortune Teller. Are you willing to have two kids die all to protect your precious power?” Ryuko smirks.

“No, of course not.” You answered. “Let them go and I’ll come with you.

“(F/n)...” Gaara gasp.

You turned to face your husband and smiled.

“Look after them, okay?” You winked at him.

What they don’t know it’s I’m not really a fortune teller. Those two are gonna be in the shock of their lives. At least the others will be safe.

Emblem couldn’t take it anymore. All of this was his fault. If Ryuko didn’t captured him, the four heroes would have kicked their asses a long time ago. Emblem took a deep breath and concentrated on his chakra. Here goes nothing, he thought.

He begins to weave the signs of his clan’s special jutsu. Beads of sweat begin to appear on his fair skin forehead as he brings out the chakra. Emblem smiles to himself as he felt he got it right.

“Bright Waves!” Emblem muffles/shouts.

A powerful white light emerges from Emblem’s palms and eyes. Ryuko screams in pain from the light burning his hands. The entire forest gets covered by Emblem’s light. You can feel your eyes burning in irritation. I wonder how the others are holding up.

Ruko had no choice, but to let go of Emblem. For some reason, the light doesn’t bother (s/n). He can see perfectly find. (S/n) goes over to where Kairo is holding Sarada hostage. Like Ryuko, Kairo is screaming in agony. Perfect, (s/n) smirks to himself.

“Kick-in-the-balls-no jutsu!” (S/n) yells at the top of his lungs.

He delivers one swift hard kick between where the sun don’t shine. (S/n) was disappointed that Kairo isn’t howling in agony of his hurt crotch. Instead he only winces and let his hold on Sarada losen. (S/n) grabs Sarada’s hand and pulls her away from the villain.

“Thank you.” Sarada thanked.

“Hey, kid. Can you turn that jutsu off?!” Sasuke yells.

“I-I can’t! I don’t know how!” Emblem panics.

Sasuke struggles to make his way over to him. He uses the susanoo to darken the vision so he can see better. He finally makes it over Emblem and hits the side of his neck. Emblem went out cold before he hits the ground. The lights instantly died down making everyone see again.

“You hit my friend!” (S/n) accused.

Sasuke didn’t say anything. He instead picks up the unconscious boy and flings him over his shoulder.

“Hey, the Akatsuki are gone!” Chocho pointed out.

“She’s right!” Sakura gasps.

Shinki begins to look around and his heart sank when he realized something.

“Guys, mom’s gone.” Shinki says.


End file.
